Combustion Engine
Combustion Engines are the third tier of engine. They are crafted from iron instead of wood or cobblestone, making them the most expensive engine and run on lava, oil, or fuel. Combustion Engines are the most powerful engine. Combustion engines draw full stacks when used on a Wooden Pipe & move a Quarry without delays between each action. When switching off the engine, it will take several minutes for it to cool back down before resuming operations again. Recipe Ingredients: * 3 x Iron Ingot * 2 x Iron Gear * 1 x Piston * 1 x Glass Produces: 1 x Combustion Engine Video Guide Overheating Combustion engines can overheat, leading to a large explosion, if they are not properly cooled with water. Intially the engine will be blue. After being powered for a few minutes, the engine will change color depending on whether it is being cooled or not. The engine can be 1 of 4 colors: *Blue: The engine is in its intial phase. *Green: The engine is being cooled properly. *Yellow: The engine is running at its full potential. *Red: Danger! Explosion imminent! An uncooled combustion engine running on fuel will explode in approximately 16 minutes. It will go from blue, to green, to yellow, to red, every 4 minutes. Engines powered by oil and lava will heat up much more slowly. Cooling Buildcraft version 2.2.0 introduced the need to cool Combustion Engines. Combustion Engines can be powered for a long time without overheating, provided you keep them cooled with water. A combustion engine that has become yellow/red for even a few minutes will require two buckets of water to regain "green" status. Water can be pumped into them to fill this need. Alternatively, buckets of water can be placed into the engine to keep it filled up. While active, the engine will consume the water stored inside it. The current water level can be seen in the engines GUI. Pumping water into an engine is much preferable to manually filling it with buckets because it is guaranteed that the engines will not overheat. Operation Without Cooling Combustion engines build up heat per stroke. If the engine is forced to rest after two strokes its heat will drop to zero. By connecting the engine(s) to a redstone repeater 4/5 clock, a continuous cycle of running/resting can be created, eliminating the need for the expensive pumping systems and space-consuming piping that goes with it. This technique will also eliminate the explosion hazards that buggy pipes often cause. It should be noted that on slower machines this may produce lag with each switching cycle, which will increase as more engines are added. Sitting your engine array at the bedrock level will allow the game to run smoothly. Power Source The combustion engine runs on oil, fuel, or lava , which can be either deposited into the machine via waterproof pipes, or through putting a bucket of your fuel of choice in the fuel slot one at a time. It is recommended to refine the oil into fuel using a refinery, as it is more efficient. A combustion engine also produces power at different rates based on the type of fuel. Lava: 1MJ/t Oil: 2MJ/t Fuel 5MJ/t For example, a Refinery can be fully powered (green) by 4 Combustion Engines powered by Oil or 2 Combustion Engines powered by Fuel. This may be the cause of some explosions as people power their refineries with 4 Combustion Engines only to eventually power them with fuel later, causing problems. Usage Combustion engines need to be cooled by water, which can be pumped in with waterproof pipes, or added in with buckets. For this reason they are normally used in generation plants connected to machinery via conductive pipes, these generation plants can use space efficent designs that allow a redstone current, water, electrical pipes and fuel to access the engine. See the Pump page for information on tapping water sources. Energy A Wooden Conductive Pipe can be used to draw energy from the engine to various machines, such as a Quarry. Making a loop with the Conductive Pipes will make a giant square of power. If you accidentally placed too much Fuel in an combustion engine, Conductive Pipes can be used to transfer the power over instead of wasting the Fuel. Using Conductive Pipes will result in a bit of energy loss: 1% per Stone pipe or just 0.01% per Gold pipe. Category:Engines Category:Machines Category:Fuel